Opera time table W25/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 16.06.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:43 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 02:04 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 04:08 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 06:29 Gaetano Donizetti - Alahor in Granata (1989) Almaviva (I) - 1st recording 09:01 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 12:36 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 15:09 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 18:12 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 19:57 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 22:42 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 17.06.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:13 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 03:19 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 05:36 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 07:22 Umberto Giordano - Fedora (1950) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) 08:49 Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew - Guerra e Pace (1953) Conductor: unknown (I) 11:07 Francesco Cilea - Adriana Lecouvreur (1951) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 13:12 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) - Première 15:19 Nino Rota - La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording 17:00 Lodovico Rocca - Monte Ivnor (1957) GOP (I) 18:49 Gian Carlo Menotti - Amelia al ballo (1954) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 19:38 Gian Carlo Menotti - La Medium (1957) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) - Première 20:38 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 22:16 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 18.06.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:12 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 02:00 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 04:26 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 06:14 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 08:03 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 10:10 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 11:34 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 12:16 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 14:02 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 15:01 Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) 16:06 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 17:35 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 20:42 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 23:24 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 19.06.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:17 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 03:14 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 05:44 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 07:30 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 09:41 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 12:13 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 14:49 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 17:22 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 19:09 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 20:39 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 20:29 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 22:31 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 20.06.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:54 Richard Strauss - Ariadne auf Naxos (1954) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 04:02 Richard Strauss - Salome (1954) Conductor: Clemens Krauss (D) 05:43 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 07:56 Siegfried Wagner - Rainulf & Adelasia (2003) CPO (D) 11:20 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 10:05 Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Supraphon (CS) 12:57 Leoš Janáček - Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) 15:00 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 17:18 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 19:49 Bedřich Smetana - Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) 22:13 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 23:43 Georges Bizet - Les pêcheurs de perles (1954) Conductor: André Cluytens (F) 21.06.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:29 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 03:23 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) 06:38 Gioachino Rossini - Le siège de Corinthe (L'assedio di Corinto) (1992) Nuova Era (F) 09:15 Gioachino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) 10:55 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 13:36 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 15:38 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 17:25 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 19:23 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 21:07 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 23:36 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 22.06.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:23 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 04:44 Vincenzo Bellini - Il pirata (1959) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 06:58 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 09:38 Ludwig van Beethoven - Fidelio (1948) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 11:39 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 13:58 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 16:03 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Error: +5h -8m 22:15 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Idomeneo, re di Creta (1972) Brilliant (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 25/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014